


sweet like honey

by vindice



Series: for him. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1-10, 100 ways to say i love you, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, POV Alternating, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: In which they’re married.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: for him. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124261
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/gifts).



> Warming up to writing for these precious babies with drabbles!

“I love you too,” Corpse breathes against his lips. 

His eyes are lidded, expression blissed. He looks so calm that Sykkuno can practically feel the contentment rolling off him in waves, and he can’t help but be proud of himself for being the reason Corpse feels so at ease, so safe.

Long ago, Sykkuno read somewhere that, sometimes, home has a heartbeat. That sometimes home is a person and not a place.

He didn’t understand it back then, but he does now.

Home is here between Sykkuno’s arms, in their bed, in this house they’ve worked so hard to make.


	2. “One more chapter.”

“Are you sure?” Corpse wants to know. “It’s really late.”

“It’s okay,” Sykkuno gives him a lovely little smile, one that makes Corpse’s heart flutter in his chest.

It just adds to the coziness of the moment: both of them in bed, Sykkuno’s hand buried in his hair, playing with his curls. Corpse’s lids are drooping and his limbs feel heavy, Sykkuno’s voice a warm caress in his ears as he reads him to sleep.

_ “Your powers drain you too much,” I noted. _

_ He nodded sleepily. “With great power… comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.” _


	3. “I did the dishes.”

“Jesus,” Sykkuno breathes. “All of them?”

Corpse nods, amused.

“But it was my turn,” his husband pouts.

He chuckles. “There weren’t a lot anyway.”

“Darling,” Sykkuno touches his arm gently. His brow furrows in that cute way it always does whenever confusion and amusement battle within him. “We’ve been piling them for the last week.”

“And we’ve been living on disposables for the most part because of the busy schedule.”

Sykkuno’s mouth opens and closes. “Touch-e.”

Corpse laughs.  _ Touché. _

“See? Not a lot. Mostly just mugs, from all the coffee and tea.”

“Alright,” Sykkuno kisses his cheek. “Thank you, then.”


	4. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

Sykkuno laughs good-naturedly, smiling at his husband.

“You know my hair has favorites, too,” Corpse sighs playfully. He pulls the corner chair to sit in front of the dresser. “It’s a lost cause, unless  _ you _ get your hands in it.”

“Very unruly,” Sykkuno teases, kisses Corpse’s temple. “Very cute. Like the owner.”

Corpse smiles at that, gorgeous and shy, and reaches to briefly squeeze Sykkuno’s hand. The light hits their matching bands, makes them glint in the reflection of the mirror.

He starts fixing Corpse’s wild curls, untangling knots carefully as he goes, heart bursting with affection. A familiar sensation.


	5. “I made reservations.”

“What?” Corpse’s voice is hoarser than usual, even to his own ears.

Sykkuno smiles. “I already booked our flight to visit Seán. So don’t worry about it.”

Corpse opens his mouth to say something but stops when Sykkuno gestures for him to wait.

“You should be resting your voice,” Sy raises his eyebrows. “And taking a nap.”

Corpse laughs silently, mindful of his throat. He wouldn’t want to upset his husband by accidentally hurting himself.

_ I will if you join me, _ Corpse signs with a grin.

Sykkuno shakes his head fondly. He takes Corpse’s hand, “Lead the way, big guy.”


	6. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

“Thanks, love,” Corpse mumbles gratefully against Sykkuno’s lips.

Sykkuno’s responding smile is gorgeous, even more when pressed against Corpse’s own mouth. Corpse doesn’t think he will ever get tired of it.

Sykkuno leaves their bedroom, and when he comes back he’s got one of their laptops under his arm. He also has a bunch of snacks bundled in his shirt, which leaves part of his stomach exposed.

Corpse stretches across the bed to help with the laptop. He takes the opportunity to run gentle fingers along the bit of exposed skin under Sy’s navel, and smiles when his stomach spasms.


	7. “Have a good day at work.”

Corpse laughs, and Sykkuno smiles triumphantly. He loves Corpse’s laugh.

“You too, dear,” Corpse says. “Don’t push yourself too much.”

Sykkuno raises his eyebrows in amusement, before squinting at him. “I should be saying that. I’m not the one who’s gonna be screaming his throat raw for the next few hours in our soundproof basement.”

Corpse raises his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright,” he kisses Sykkuno, like a peace offering. “Come fetch me when it’s time for food?”

“‘Course, dear,” Sykkuno smiles. “Drink liquids, okay?”

“Room temperature,” Corpse nods sagely. “No colds.”

Sykkuno kisses him one last time, for now.


	8. “I’ll pick it up after work.”

Sykkuno cradles his cheek gently, and Corpse leans into the touch.

“Thanks, dear. I’ve only got a couple antacids left.”

“No problem, love,” Sykkuno’s eyes crinkle. “Is there anything you would like for dinner?”

He’s doing that thing he does whenever Corpse is having a bad day, where he spoils him rotten. Corpse remembers a time where he felt he was on shaky ground and didn’t know how to take all of Sykkuno’s inherent kindness in. Now he just smiles up at his husband and squeezes his hand affectionately.

“Chicken breasts?” He suggests hopefully.

Sykkuno laughs. “Chicken breasts it is.”


	9. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

Corpse wants to protest, but Sykkuno has that same look he always gets whenever he thinks Corpse is pushing himself, the one that makes Corpse feel like he’s kicking a puppy if he so much as considers denying it.

“It’s late,” Sykkuno’s hand slides from his shoulder down his arm, until he entwines their fingers and squeezes gently. “Come to bed?”

Corpse couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

“Alright,” he leans forward to peck Sy on the lips.

Saving his edits and turning off the PC is worth it for the warm little smile Sykkuno blesses him with.


	10. “You can go first.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.” Sykkuno smiles. He gestures to his set-up, where his background screen covers them from view, the muted live stream still going on the other side. “You go ahead and relax while I wrap things up, and then we can take a bath together.”

Corpse’s lips quirk up in response. “I’d love that.”

Sykkuno leans forward to peck him on the lips. “So do I.”

“Mint scent?” Corpse asks against Sykkuno’s mouth.

“Mint scent,” Sykkuno agrees, and kisses him again.

“Chat’s gonna wonder where you are,” Corpse laughs quietly, though he doesn't move away.

“They can wait.”


End file.
